marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sue Symbiote
"Hello I’m Sue! Overseer of the sewers and your favourite neighbourhood sidekick at your command.” ' '- Sue’s Self introduction The Symbiote known as “Sue” is offspring of the Symbiote Toxin and is the 1001th Symbiote in the Venom Symbiote lineage, she has retained some of the memories of her predecessors and her father however unlike the regular venom legacy Symbiote she isn’t a bloody murderer in fact she incredibly kind and caring, this is due to a possible complication when she was created that led to the Symbiote species nature good willed nature resurfacing and weeding out the rage and negative behaviour. Since retaining some memories form the other Symbiotes Sue is very aware of Spiderman and his real name peter parker but unlike the others who feel hatred for him Sue inherited the instail bond Venom felt for Peter when they first bonded, however this feeling is much greater in Sue to the point where she absolutely loves and is obsessed with Peter filling the abandoned sewer storage room (she uses it as her house) with tones of spider man pictures and items and even molded her physical appearance to resemble Venon when he was the Symbiote costume. Since Sue is a Symbiote she too is also incredibly fast and strong however she is significantly weaker compared to grandpa carnage or great grandpa venom so she often fights low level crime at nights or when spider man can’t because of this most people mistake her as spider man which boosted his reputation which she is really happy to do. Sue’s love and obsession for peter is on the tad extreme side often at night when peters asleep Sue sits in a tree watching him sleep through his window, she often has a notepad where she draws him as well as right notes and wright's poems. Later on Sue sneaks into peter's house and cooks him breakfast in bed then slips out to go fight crime. Despite Sue loving spiderman so incredibly much she is very nervous and shy about being near him because she knows that the other Symbiotes have tarnished the species reputation making the possibility of her getting along with peter to be low which makes her proun to periods of time of sadness and lonelines, this also contributes to her not being romantically interested in him, Suse just wants to be friends with peter so she doesn't mind stalking him on his dates and watching him be with another girl it sometimes brings her joy seeing him so happy Powers and abilities: Sub-superhuman strength: Increased speed, endurance and agility: healing factor: Increased intelligence: , enhances other natural attributes as well. Genetic memory, recalling information from previous hosts. The ability to negate damage caused by terminal illnesses and permanent injuries while not actually healing it. For example, Eddie Brock was able to survive indefinitely with terminal cancer, and Scott Washington was able to walk despite being paraplegic. Also Flash Thompson had received "legs" after bonding with the Venom symbiote when he lost his legs in a war. While symbiotes can somewhat heal their hosts, they generally seek to force their hosts to depend on them and thus ensure the symbiotes' survival. Can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Symbiotes can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. Its own senses extend over its entire surface, enabling its host to "see" what is behind or otherwise not in his/her line of sight. The symbiote also reacts to the thoughts and will of the host. When Spider-Man was originally selected, he had been thinking about Spider-Woman's costume in the Secret Wars. The symbiote acted on this and formed a similar costume, which is the one seen on him and Venom. Can blend in the environment and disappear. Can change the form of the body, (clothes, attire etc.) Can breathe underwater. Changes the actual suit design based on personality. The following are functions that have been demonstrated from various hosts' wills (but are not limited to): The ability to block part of the host's mind. The ability to form fangs or simple bladed weapons out of their limbs. First appearance was the Carnage symbiote The ability to form tendrils and tentacles of various lengths from their body. The ability to project the surface of the symbiote to attack at a distance. The ability to shapeshift, from mimicking clothing up to and including complete change of appearance, regardless to the host's actual stature and bodily dimensions as the symbiotes are living tesseracts. The ability to camouflage itself and its host by assuming the color or texture of the material behind or around it. (The Venom symbiote displayed the ability to do this with water and wood.) The ability to stick to walls (adapted from Spider-Man). The ability to produce toxins and venoms, such as in the venomous bite Venom delivered to Sandman. The ability to produce webbing from its own mass (adapted from Spider-Man). The Venom symbiote also has empathic abilities, and is able to project desires and needs into the thoughts of its host or potential hosts; this ability can also aid Venom in detecting the truth from those he interrogates. Can sense the presence of other beings within a certain distance. Symbiote bonding protects the host from Ghost Rider's penance stare. Venom and all its descendants (the latter to a lesser extent) possess the ability to bypass the Spider-Sense; because the original symbiote was attached to Peter Parker (Spider-Man) first, it took his genetic information and spider-powers. This means that the symbiote attacking Peter would essentially be Peter attacking himself, which wouldn't set off his Spider-Sense (during the Clone Saga, this became complicated, as Venom and Carnage did set off Ben Reilly's Spider-Sense). The ability to create storage portals inside of them (this created easy access to Peter's camera). Each symbiote has their own unique ability, such as Carnage being able to see from every direction of his body (this is similar to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense). Venom's venomous bite, Toxin's ability to change his shape and form into a Spider-Man like build (Slim, but strong) and Venom like build (Big and Muscular) which is controlled by its feelings. In some realities, Venom's symbiote has been shown to be able to replicate. In some realities, the symbiote feeds on the baser emotions of its host, creating an increasingly hostile personality. The longer the host is exposed to the symbiote, the more overpowering this state of mind becomes. Weaknesses: There are other weaknesses as well besides sonics and heat. Iron Man managed to create an antidote formula that could destroy a symbiote (it should be noted that these were actually just virus-like biological organisms created by Doctor Doom, originally based on the Venom symbiote and were specially made as a bio-weapon). With Venom and Carnage, authorities have been able to keep the symbiotes in check with a chemical inhibitor. The criminal Styx nearly killed the Venom symbiote with his lethal touch. Whether a symbiote can mutate and reduce the effect of these weaknesses is unknown, although Carnage claimed to have developed invulnerability to sonics. Also, when a symbiote bonded with Wolverine, it was pushed out by his advanced healing factor, although Wolverine's healing factor was no use when he was bonded to a clone of the Venom symbiote. In some incarnations, the symbiote is depicted as requiring a certain chemical (most likely phenethylamine) to stay sane and healthy, which has been said to be found abundantly in two sources: chocolate and human brain tissue. Thus, the host is forced to steal/buy large amounts of chocolate or become an unwilling cannibal who devours the brains of those they kill. This peculiar trait has only been witnessed in the Venom symbiote. However, both Carnage and Toxin have threatened their enemies with aspirations to "eating their brains", as well as various other body parts. When Toxin teamed up with Spider-Man and Black Cat, he struggled to keep himself together, telling Spider-Man that he was only "joking" about eating the robbers' brains. On at least one occasion, Spider-Man was able to exhaust the Venom symbiote by taking advantage of the fact that it made its webbing out of itself; after the symbiote had already used a great deal of webbing to bind him to a bell, Spider-Man forced Venom to use further webbing so that it would exhaust itself, like blood dripping from a wound (although the sheer amount of webbing that the symbiotes would need to use for this weakness to be exploited makes its use in a fight limited). Another weakness that they have is their hunger for feelings. In the storyline Planet of the Symbiotes, Eddie Brock releases a cry of pain and agony so great that the entire symbiote race commits mass suicide.[116d However, how they kill themselves is not clear. The Xenophages, a race of extraterrestrial shapeshifters which prey on symbiotes, possess the ability to spew an unknown incendiary chemical that can paralyze symbiotes, and enhance their taste. A new and still mysteriously extraterrestrial race known as Poisons, apparently nature's answer to the symbiotes, began preying on them through direct contact infection which forms an unstoppable one-sided union that the symbiote wants no part of. It is hinted that Symbiotes' aggressive behavior may be a result of its bonding with a person who has very abusive behaviour driving them insane as shown when Deadpool first wore the Venom Symbiote suit before it switches to Spider-Man Quotes: (To herself) “I know s-spidy is a kind guy, b-but I’m a Symbiote and he hates them so . . .” (Reading newspaper) “Oh my goodness his news paper, now I can see spidy’s work!” (Reading online article) “What’s this? A article about a black spider man, oh that’s fantastic it’s me!” (Sees venom and spider man fight) “G-great grandpa? What are you . . . Spidy! I gotta help him!” (To Herself): "I won’t ever abandon peter the very thought of it. . . It makes me mad, I hope I’ll never be so stupid enough to do that!." (To herself on other Symbiotes): "I don't like them. Corrupted Symbiotes are vile and deadly creatures. If I could I would physically crush them like insects, Peter’s relief at there destruction wound be sight to behold and incredibly cute" (Sees something strange) “that was strange. . . I should talk to Dr. Strange just in case”